Mi dulce cuervo sin plumas
by Jonathan Killer
Summary: Esta es una historia que contiene muchos one-shot, los cuales no estarán vinculados entre si. Las parejas que lleguen a haber serán homosexuales. Las shipps son a mi gusto en su mayoría, por lo que no se extrañen si aparece algo como "UshiSuga". Gracias por leer y los espero en el prologo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola aquí Jayden presentándose!

Solo vengo a aclarar algunas cosas...

1°- Las historias son one- shots, así que podrían terminar con un final abierto a la interpretación del lector. Posiblemente escriba dos o mas historias de la misma pareja, sin embargo estas no tendran relación alguna.

2°- Habrá muchas shipps. Soy multishipper y estoy abierta de mente. Se que algunas personas no toleran ciertas shipps, por lo que he decidido dejar al inicio del capitulo de que shipp va a ir la historia. Si no te gusta la shipp de la que se va a hablar no leas el capitulo y salta hasta el final por si dejó alguna nota o algo por el estilo.

3°- Haré algunos días especiales, es decir que dejaré comentarios al final de un capítulo preguntando si quieren un capitulo especial para una shipp que ustedes elegirán de acuerdo a las opciones que yo misma les daré. La shipp que mas comentarios tenga será la ganadora. Y el capitulo siguiente a ese relatará una historia acerca de la shipp ganadora.

Creo que eso es todo. Si surgen mas cosas las anunciare al final de los capítulos.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y te espero en el capitulo uno.

Con amor...

Jayden.


	2. 1-Luz de Sol

Realmente amaba aquellos ojos azules, fácilmente podría quedarme viéndolos todo el santo día y no me aburriría. Podía ver mi reflejo en ellos. Podía ver cada mechón naranja de mi pelo abarcando una pequeña parte de sus lindas iris azules. Era reconfortante. Sé que para Kageyama también lo era. Cuando me miraba sus pupilas se dilataban. Por lo que recuerdo de las chicas de mi salón cuando le gustas a alguien sus pupilas se dilatan al verte... Nunca creí que pensaría en eso. Toda mi vida había sido solo deportes y recientemente voleibol, pero ahora estaba estúpidamente enamorado del Rey Excéntrico.

Tal vez debería decirle lo que siento, sí, eso sería lo me...-

-¡¿Que tanto miras boke?!- grito el pelinegro- ¡¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?!

-Te amo... -Pronunció Shouyou sin divagar

-¿Ah?

El pelinegro estaba estático, su expresión no tenía precio, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal cosa dicha.

-¿Que dices boke?- su voz apenas era inteligible

\- Lo que oyes, te amo- repitió Hinata sin poner expresión alguna en su pálido rostro.

Kageyama puso los ojos en blanco y al instante volvió en sí, reencontrándose con los ojos de Hinata.

-¿Yo te gusto?- preguntó cobardemente el más joven

-Sí, así es.- Hinata vio su reflejo nuevamente en los ojos de Kageyama y coló su mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera negra que portaba Tobio para sujetar su mano. -¿Yo también te gusto?

-Eck... No, si... bueno... ¡Agh!- El chico serio ahora pasaba por una crisis de identidad, le gustaban las chicas, aunque nunca había tenido novia. Pero veía las revistas para adultos que llevaban Tanaka-san y Noya-san, aun así nunca se le había parado... Tal vez si era gay. Comenzó a maldecir se por no haber pensado eso antes. Poco a poco fue perdiéndose en sus pensamientos "Si rechazo a Hinata yo podría vivir en paz, pero él estará muy deprimido y eso afectaría el equilibrio del equipo", "Si aceptara el amor de Hinata seguramente el querría muestras de afecto y eso afectaría a los demás integrantes del equipo".

\- Kageyama... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- Hinata hizo la pregunta con un tono tan normal, como si le estuviera ofreciendo una botella de agua.

-Déjame pensar...- Tal vez tenga que aceptar, pero si lo hago me enfocaría más en nuestra relación y no en el voleibol... Si lo rechazo Hinata comenzaría a fallar sus remates, recepciones y bloqueos... Si acepto Tsukishima no me dejaría tranquilo... Mierda esto es difícil...

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que la respuesta vino a su mente como si fuera un rayo de luz...

-¿Ya te decidiste?- insistió Hinata

-Si...- aclaro su garganta Tobio

-¿Y bien?

-Hinata yo...

¡BANG!

¿Hola aquí Jayden reportándose!

¿Se los dije no? Final abierto...

Bueno esta es una pequeña muestra de cómo serán los capítulos. Algunos serán más largos, otros más cortos. Unos tendrán final cerrado y otros lo tendrán abierto (7w7).

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios acerca del capítulo. ¿Les gusto? Espero que si.

Nos vemos la próxima semana

¡Sayonara!


	3. 2- Dulces caricias

_Capítulo 2 "Dulces Caricias"_

 _Este capítulo, aunque no es muy largo me gustaría que lo leyesen. Lo hice en una tarde muy tranquila y con la dulce melodía de_ _"Mogwai- Take me somewhere nice"_.

 _Pareja: KageSuga_

Sus suaves cabellos brillaban al ser tocados por la luz del sol. Aquellos cabellos plateados causaban, en algunas personas, un gran sentimiento de envidia hacia el joven poseedor de ellos. Pero cuando el setter de primer año los veía, sentía un enorme deseo por querer tocarlos y jugar con ellos. Había sido así desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Tobio aún no sabía por qué le pasaba eso, de hecho no le prestaba mucha atención, ya que de vez en cuando, su sempai le dejaba tocar su cabello por escasos momentos y, allí juntos los dos con las voces de sus compañeros de equipo de fondo lograban perderse entre ese sentimiento satisfactorio que ha decir verdad era muy corto para los dos setters.

Sin dejar escapar los segundos se sumergían entre caricias y jugueteos, movimientos hábiles y torpes, murmullos y gritos, tranquilidad e impaciencia, bien podrían quedarse sentados y recargados en esa misma pared con la mano del más alto revolviendo los suaves cabellos del setter por horas, hasta que alguno de los dos tuviera que ir al baño o cerrarán la escuela y fueran obligados a dejar el edificio.

-¡Reúnanse!

Sonó en un eco la voz del entrenador obligando a todos a dirigirse al lugar en donde éste se encontraba.

-Vamos Kageyama

-Si

Y así el joven cuervo negro junto con el experimentado cuervo albino abrieron las alas y comenzaron a volar hacia el lugar en donde se hallaba su parvada.

Aquella pareja de setters apreciaba cada pequeño momento en que ningún miembro del karasuno les necesitara. Para poder así desquitar todas sus emociones con los pelos del contrario; sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin pedir permiso, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Solo recargándose en esa misma pared, en esa misma posición y en ese mismo lugar.

Aquí Jayden despidiéndose de sus lectores con este capítulo. Díganme, ¿qué tal estuvo?, ¿les gustó?, espero que sí. Bueno, no olviden dejar sus review y gracias por leer esta hermosa hisroria.

Sayonara.


	4. 3- Voz andante

Capitulo 3 "Voz andante"

El capítulo está hecho para Hinata Shoyo, contiene una leve mención KageHina y TsukiHina.

La melodiosa canción de los pájaros inundaba la cálida mañana, él chico que baja por la montaña en su bicicleta no puede evitar sentir un extraño pesar en su pecho, el cual poco a poco se iba vaciando hasta dejar un hueco en el mismo. La noche anterior había estado en vela, pues las historias no se leerían por si solas. Si, así es, Hinata Shoyo era un adolescente dedicado a la lectura y redacción de historias románticas, las cuales se le subían a la cabeza muy a menudo y le hacían pensar en su vida social... A lo largo de su vida nunca logró estrechar un vínculo con las personas. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre se la pasaba escribiendo o leyendo alguna historia, aunque esto último lo hacía es secreto. Ser escritor era algo que amaba desde que tenía memoria. "Sin la necesidad de hablar y con un mundo lleno de palabras, frases e imaginación podrías volver feliz a una persona". Eso era algo indiscutible para él.

Paro en seco su bicicleta y desde la bajada de aquella montaña visualizo la salida del Sol. A pesar de que la había visto un centenar de veces, no podía evitar no sentirse inspirado, quería escribir hasta que sus dedos sangraran.

-Hermoso...

Exclamó y continúo su camino. Guardo silencio en todo su recorrido, los treinta minutos de su casa a la escuela estuvieron llenos de suspiros, palabras dichas al azar, risas sin sentido y alguna frase ganadora de una historia silenciosa ya que no sería escrita ni recordada. Llegó a la escuela y como siempre se dirigió a su salón, tomo su asiento y saco un libro.  
"Guerreros Sagrados" decía la portada. Pasaron los minutos y las clases comenzaron. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, el receso y otro par de horas más, las clases acabaron. Algunos se iban a sus casas, mientras que otro se dirigía a sus clubes. Hinata en cambio prefería vagar un rato por la escuela, sus pasos eran lentos y cortos pues no tenían dirección alguna.  
-¿Hacia dónde iré ahora?  
Se preguntó Hinata en voz alta, estaba por llegar al final del pasillo cuando un tipo más alto chocó con él accidentalmente.  
-Ow lo siento- se disculpó Shoyou  
-No hay problema...- Kageyama le miró como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo.  
-¿Sucede algo?- interrogó el peli naranja  
-Tu... Siento que te he visto antes, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?- ahora era el turno del rey para interrogar  
-Mm... No lo creo, es la primera vez que te conozco...- negó el más bajo  
-¿Pero qué es esto?- una voz arrogante que provino de un chico arrogante se hizo presente- Mi dulce rey, que forma de conquistar tan cliché es esa- dijo con el mismo tono arrogante el rubio  
-¡¿Ah?!- grito Tobio.  
-Bueno, hem... Me retiro... - Hinata trato de huir, pero solo logro quedarse atrapado en medio del duelo de miradas asesinas que se lanzaban ambos chicos.  
-¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo... Tu eres el tipo que siempre se va a escribir detrás del gimnasio- habló con asombro el peli azul.  
-Creo que te confundes de persona- su identidad había sido expuesta. No tenía escapatoria  
-No, el rey no se equivoca. Tu eres la persona que escribe y tira sus hojas detrás del gimnasio.- confirmó Kei  
-¿Como saben que hago eso?- cuestionó Shouyo  
-Te hemos visto antes. Durante una práctica. -Comento Tobio  
-Si, así es -complemento Tsukishima- tu cabello naranja es inolvidable.  
-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- apretaba sus puños fuertemente, su identidad junto con su pasión por la escritura le causarían problemas.  
-No - habló firmemente el de ojos azules- tus historias son geniales, me gustaría que las siguiera escribiendo en ese lugar...  
Hinata estaba en shock. Estaba siendo alagado por un chico de su escuela, eso sí que era inusual.  
Algo en su pecho se ilumino... El vacío que sentía desapareció... Parecía ver estrellas volando alrededor del chico que lo acababa de alagar.  
-Gracias...- dijo tímidamente el de cabellos naranjas  
-De nada, esperó tu siguiente historia.- le guiño el ojo y continuó con su carrera hacia el club acompañado de Tsukishima

-Sí, esa sería una gran historia... -dijo para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que giraba a la izquierda para continuar con su recorrido por la escuela. Las historias que imaginaba eran geniales…

 *******  
¡Aquí Jayden reportando el final del capítulo!  
No olviden dejar sus reviews por si les ha gustado mi dulce pedazo de corazón.  
Gracias por leer y nos vemos el siguiente sábado.

 **~Sayonara~**


	5. 4- Inodoro

Capitulo 4 "Inodoro"

¡Hola! Aquí Jayden presentándose con el capitulo de la semana.

Pareja: UshiTsuki (crack)

El ultimo partido había terminado al igual que la ceremonia. Ambos equipo, tanto el Shiratorizawa como el Karasuno se estaban retirando del edificio, aunque por supuesto ciertos jugadores de ambos equipos aun no lo hacían: Ushijima Wakatoshi perteneciente al Shiratorizawa y Tsukishima Kei originario del Karasuno. Él primero buscaba a Kei para disculparse apropiadamente por lastimar su mano durante el partido. Él segundo asistió al baño para atender una emergencia llamada "despertar del cuervo", el nombre lo puso Tanaka cuando tuvo que ir al baño en el campamento de Tokio.

Ushijima Wakatoshi merodeaba por los pasillos buscando al chico rubio que portaba unos lentes.  
Tsukishima Kei disimulaba con un 50% de éxito la sensación del como se rozaban sus calzoncillos con su notoria erección al caminar. Su _"sufrimiento"_ pronto terminaría pues los inodoros estaban doblando a la izquierda, hasta que se encontró con el As del Shiratorizawa.

-Tu, el chico de lentes de Karasuno- llamó el de tercer año al joven pero efectivo bloqueador de primer año.

\- ¿Necesita algo?- cuestionó mientras se maldecía, podía ser un gran bloqueador pero no sabia cuanto más podría aguantar tal _tortura_ que ocurría en sus pantalones -si no es así, con su permiso- no había dejado tiempo para responder y estaba a punto de marcharse, que excelente estrategia organizó en cuestión de segundos.

-No, espera- el As detuvo a Kei sujetándolo del brazo con su mano izquierda -Te estaba buscando.

-Si es por lo de mi mano, no hay ningún problema, fue algo leve, no necesita preocuparse ni disculparse, solo son cosas que pasan durante los partidos- directo al grano como siempre, hablando únicamente con las palabras necesarias; Bien hecho Tsukki.

-Quiero disculpar me como es debido- dicho esto, Ushijima hizo una reverencia hacia Tsukishima-Disculpa por lastimar tu mano.

-¡Ushijima-san! Eso no hace falta- Kei no aguantaba más, su erección comenzaba a doler, sentía escalofríos en su espalda baja y el calor recorrer su cuerpo.

-Gracias por escuchar...- levanto la cabeza y, sin querer notó el bulto sobresaliente del pantalón contrario; comprendió la situación. -Con permiso- enderezándose por completo, y sin la mínima intención de mirar atrás, el chico milagroso caminó en dirección contraria a los baños, desapareciendo ante la vista del bloqueador. -Sin duda es alguien persistente- se dijo a si mismo en un tono bajo y esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

-Tch- maldiciones y pequeños quejidos salían de sus labios. Caminó lo poco que le faltaba para llegar al baño, abordo una cabina del inodoro y " _abortó_ _a_ _sus_ _hijo_ s".- De entre tantas personas, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?-. No era por mucho esta pregunta, ya que su amigo se había levantado por la culpa de Ushijima Wakatoshi y sus sensuales estiramientos.

Aquí Jayden reportando el final de a historia.  
Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus review. En lo general no me incomoda emparejar a unos personajes con otros, lo considero normal, he ahí el porque de mi ser multishipper.  
Gracias por leer y nos vemos el día en el cual no entre en hiatus.  
PDT: ¿Cuales son sus shipps favoritas?

 _ **~Sayonara~**_


End file.
